OurRottenLove
by NaLu911
Summary: When Usagi leaves Misaki, Misaki has some bad ways of coping. He gets into bad stuff and gets thrown in Jail. When he gets out he avoids contact with his old life and starts to build a new life. But what happens when he runs into Usagi and Takahiro after ten years with his new life and family?
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning might be a little complicated to understand. Time will skip a lot. Just make sure you pay attention! **

Prologue-

"Misaki! Usagi yells from the other room.

"What?" I question as I walk into the living room.

"I'm leaving." I smile at him. I see the suitcase, then I realize, he's not just leaving for the day.

"Forever Misaki." Tears start to form in my eyes.

"What?"

"Misaki,I'm moving. I'm leaving you. I don't love you the way I used to, or the way you want me too."

"but Misaki." My voice trails off.

"You don't need to pay the rent, I have that covered."

"why are you doing this to me?" tears start to roll down my face.

"Goodbye Misaki." And with that, Usagi turns and shuts the door behind him. I fall to my knees and cry. I can't choke back my tears anymore. I cant stop crying. I feel like my life just ended. I cry until I run out of tears. When I can't cry anymore I get up and walk over to the counter. Usagi left his cigarettes and lighter. I take on and light it. I enhale it. I walk over to the couch and lay down. When the cigarette is gone I put it out and roll over.

**(NARRATIVE) **

**_Misaki went a whole year without Usagi. He wok up everyday and was devastated making every meal alone all day. He started to smoke regulary. But after smoking for four months, it didn't ease the pain anymore. He got into bad stuff. HE stopped hanging out with his friends and family. He quit his job and the university. That wasn't the worst part though. He got into drugs, it was his new way of coping. That still wasn't the worst part, He started selling drugs eight months later. That was the worst part. Misaki sold drugs for two weeks before he got arrested. He was put into Jail for four years. He would get out when he was 22._**

The first day I was in Jail, Takahiro came to visit me.

"Misaki?"

"Yea?"

"How long are you supposed to be in here?" I pause before I answer.

"ten years." I lied. I wanted to get my life back together before I got everyone involved.

_**Misaki lied to Takahiro about how long he was suppoed to be in ther Misako denied visitors. So after three years, Takahiro stopped coming. Lets go forward ten years to when Misaki was supposed to get out. **_

_**~TAKAHIROS POINT OF VIEW~**_

"Hey." Takahiro answers his door to Usagi.

"I went home to my house, and Misaki wasn't there. It lookslike he hasn't been there in years."

"That's because he hasn't." Usagi looks at me with wide eyes.

"What?" He questions.

"Misaki went to jail." Usagi pushes past the door and walks inside. I shut the door behind him.

"Why?"

"He got busted for selling drugs?"

"How long ago?"

"Ten years." My voice trailed off.

"What! I want to talk to him."

"He won't see visitors."

"Call him." I sigh and pick up my phone and dial the number.

"_Hello?"_ The voice answers. Usagi looks at me. I take my phone away from my ear and put it on speaker.

_"Hello? Can I talk to Misaki Takahashi?"_

_"One moment please."_

"When does he get out?" Usagi asks.

"Next month I believe."

_"Excuse me? Misaki is not longer here."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He was released."_

_"When?"_

_"Six years ago."_

_"What?"_

_"He is currently living in Tokyo."_

_"Okay. Thank you." _

I walk upstairs, Usagi follows. I walk into my room and grab some clothing.

"What are you doing?" Usagi asks.

"Going to find him." I say.

"Takahiro." Usagi looks at me with a serious face. "I'm coming."

"You sure?" He nods.

**MISAKIS POV. -Present Day.**

I walk into my house and throw my bag on the counter.

"Hey Misaki." Mei says while coming out of the living room.

"Hey." I walk over to my wife and kiss her cheek.

"How was work?"

"Good." I smile.

"Dad!" Alesa runs towards me. Alesa is my daughter, she's five.

"Hey Honey." I say while picking her up. I kiss her cheek. My son comes into the room. He's three. I got out of Jail six years ago. I met Mei and decided the start my life. We had Alesa a year after we met, but didn't marry until another year after that. She got pregnant with Artia on our honeymoon. I sigh to myself. Not a day has gone by where I haven't thought about Usagi, or Takahiro but things had to change.

"are you guys excited to go to uncles house?" Mei asks. Alesa and Artia both start cheering. Her brother Kane knocks on the door.

"Hey Kids!" Kane says while walking through the door. The kids run up and hug him.

"What are we doing today?" Alesa asks.

"Book store." I walk over and hand him some money so my kids can get something.

"don't lose my kids." I joke as he heads out the door. Mei walks up to me and puts her arms around me.

"Wanna have some fun?" She asks. I nod. I turn around and kiss her. We walk into the bedroom. We start to kiss, holding each other closely. He kisses me deeply before pulling away.

"Misaki.." Her voice trails off.

"Yes?" I ask smiling.

"I can't do this." I look at her in confusion.

"What?" I question. She walks over to the right night stand and pulls out a yellow envelope. I open them. I frown. Divorce papers. My heart skips a beat, and I feel sick.

"My dreams are too big for this country." I look at her.

"You're leaving?" I question.

"And I'm giving you full custody of Alesa and Artia. They'll have a wonderful mother someday." She walks out and starts to gather her things. I feel like I need to cry, but I can't. I grab vodka, a cup, and my cigarettes. I lay down on the couch.

"Bye Misaki." Mei lays her ring down on the table. I sigh. Why? Why must everyone I love leave me?

**TAKAHIROS P.O.V.**

We cheched into a hotel near Misakis work, hoping to catch him there.

"Where should we kill time?" I ask Usagi.

"By finding him now."

"We will tomorrow." I say.

"Now." He says stubbornly.

"Let's go in here!" I start to pull him into a book store. We walk in, and the bell rings.

"Welcome. Need anything?" A worker asks.

"No thanks, we're just looking." We start to walk around the store. We walk past the kids isle. I see a small girl with brown hair and green eyes. She smiles. She's trying to reach a book on a high shelf. I walk over and grab the book. I hand it to her.

"Thanks." She says to me.

"Alesa Takahashi!" A guy says from behind us. We turn around. I freeze. Usagis eyes widen. That name.

"Hi uncle!" she smiles while running towards the man.

"Let's go home. Misaki will kill me if I lose you." He smiles. Usagi freezes.

"Excuse me sir?" Usagi questions.

"Misaki Takahashi?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know him?"

"Yes?"

"Where is he?" Usagi asks.

"Who are you guys?" I step forward and put my hand out.

"I'm Takahiro." He shakes my hand. Usagi puts his out.

"Usagi." Usagi says. They shake hands. He picks up Alesa and smiles.

"The brother and the tutor." I smile.

"He talks about us."

"He did. One time. When Alesa wanted to know more about her dads side of the family."

"So this is my niece?" I question. Kane nods.

"Your nephew is in the toy section in the back." I smile.

"Can we see him?" I ask. He sighs and nods. He grabs my nephew from the back of the book store. Since he's carrying Alesa I pick up the little one.

"So what's his name?" I ask Kane.

"Artia."

"Hey buddy." I smile. I look over at Usagi. He looks like he's going to puke. We walk out of the store into the busy streets of Tokyo.


	2. Chapter 2

. "Misaki will kill me." Kane says.

"Why?" Usagi says.

"He doesn't want to see you guys." He says.

"How do you know?" I question.

"If he did, he would. He does what he wants, when he wants."

"Oh." My voice trails off. We walk to a tall building.

"What does Misaki do for a living?" Usagi asks. "We know where his office is, but I don't know what he does."

"He's an author." Kane smiles.

"What does his wife do for a living."

"She was a doctor."

"Was?" Usagi questions.

"Yea. She still is, but she isn't his wife anymore." Kanes voice trails off.

"When did they separate?" I ask.

"Today." Kane says.

"What?"

"That's why I have the kids. Mei is giving him the divorce papers today." We walk into an elevator and push the 23 level. There's 25 levels. We get to the level and walk to the end of the hall. "Things might be messy. So don't worry to much." Kane opens the door and sets the kids down. They run in. I walk in. I frown. Misaki is laying on the couch with an empty bottle of vodka on the couch. We all walk in.

"Daddys sleeping. Take your brother upstairs for a while please." Alesa nods and leads her brother up the spiral stair case. They disappear up the stairs. Kane walks over and puts his hand on Misakis shoulder.

"Hey man." He says. "You have visitors." I say. He rolls over and looks at Misaki and I. He jumps off the couch and stares at us with wide eyes.

"Why are you guys here?" He asks.

"Well you got out of jail six years ago." I say. "Then you fell of the map."

"Sorry." He walks into the kitchen. We follow.

"You started a life. You didn't even tell me." Takahiro says.

"Sorry. I wanted to get my life together before I got involved with you guys again, then I just thought you guys were better off."

"I've missed you like crazy." Takahiro says.

"I went home and you weren't there. I got worried." Misaki picks up a cigarette and puts it in his mouth.

"Since when have you ever cared?" He looks at Usagi. What did I miss? There's a knock on the door. Misaki walks to the front door and opens it. He puts his hand on his forehead.

"What are you doing here?" He asks. A girl blows through the door. She is wearing a black tight skirt almost down to her knees. She has a matching blouse on with a pink tank top on underneath.

"Mei told me you would need me."

"Yea." He sighs. They walk into the kitchen. He hands her the yellow envelope. He walks into the living room and grabs something off the table. The lady is squinting while looking at divorce papers. Misaki lays rings down on the counter.

"All she's asking for is the ring she bought you, and for the china set." She puts the papers back down.

"I'll be right back." Misaki heads upstairs.

"Who are you guys?" She looks up at us.

"I'm Takahiro." I put out my hand.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you." She smiles while shaking my hand. "Misaki has told me a lot about you." I smile.

"I'm-" Usagi starts to say while putting his hand out.

"Don't tell me." She looks at him, more like studies him. "Grey hair, purple eyes, muscular built. Smoke?" He nods. "Author?" He nods. She puts her hand out.

"Nice to meet you Usagi." She looks at me. "I'm Haruhi Lain. I'm Miaskis best friend, lawyer, and his publisher." Misaki comes back downstairs with a box and a book. He lays the box down. Then hands her a small plain book.

"I didn't come up with a cover yet." She nods.

"Misaki, I'm sorry about Mei." She puts her hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine. I'm selling the condo."

"Why?" She asks frowning.

"It has seven bedrooms and three bathrooms. It's too big. We don't need all this space." Misaki says.

"Where are you moving to now?" Haruhi asks?

"Ikebukuro."

"Really?" Haruhi questions. Misaki nods.

"Or you can come home?" I suggest. Misaki looks at me funny.

"No thank you. I built my own life." He looks at the clock.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Haruhi?" She nods. He walks over to the kitchen and grabs chicken. "Kane!" He yells. Can comes downstairs into the kitchen.

"Will you set the table for seven please?" Kane nods and starts grabbing plates. Misaki grabs rice and starts cooking. When Kane is done he walks back into the kitchen. "Would you like to give these two a tour?" I ask. He nods.

"Follow me." We start to walk through the living room.

"You have already seen the living room, dinning room, and kitchen." We walk into a small doow sides the staircase. He opens it.

"Bathroom." He says. We turn and walk upstairs. The staircase is circular. When we get upstairs we appear in a large room.

"This was supposed to be Akihos room, but Mei had a miscarriage." Usagi looks saddened. The room was painted blue and had a crib, with stuffed animals all around. He walks into a room on the left.

"This is Misakis home office." It had a desk, a phone, computer, and ash tray. We close the door and walk into another room on the left. "This was Meis home office." All there is, is chairs and and empty desk. "It had more stuff." He closes the door. He walks into a room on the right side of the hall. He opens the door.

"This is their walk in closet." He closes the door. "Follow me." We walk to the right and down another hall way. He opens the door on the right. Another bathroom. We go to the room next door. "This is Artias room." Artia is sitting on his bed playing with a toy train set. "Hey bud, dinners almost done." Artia puts his train away. Kane shuts the door.

"He's very smart for a three year old." Usagi says. Kane nods his head. He walks across the hall. He opens the door. The room was a huge room with a king size bed. There was candles everywhere and rose petals all over the place.

"He needs to clean his room." We walk in. Usagi is staring at the corner of the room. There is a bench with Teddy Bears and a lot of books. Usagi starts to get tears forming in his eyes. He shakes it off. I see a picture on the nightstand. IT was Misaki and Mei kissing at their wedding. I smile. Kane opens a small door in the bedroom. It was another bathroom. It had two showers, AND a bath.

"One more room."

"This place is huge!" Usagi says.

"It only has one bedroom more then your place." I reply. We walk into the last room. Alesa is sitting on her bed with a folder in her hand.

"Wacha doing honey?" Kane asks.

"Home work." He smiles.

"Dinner time." She puts her folder down and runs down stairs. Artia follows. We head downstairs.

"They have a nice place." I say.

"Well he's an author, and she was a doctor." They could afford it. He can afford it on his own, but he wants something a little smaller.

"He should just come home and live with me." Usagi says.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Haruhi says as we finish down the stairs. There is four places left at the table. We all take a seat. I'm sitting between Alesa and Misaki. The family joins their hands. We do as well. We all say "Thank you for the food." And dig in.

"Daddy?" Alesa asks.

"Yes?"

"Where's mommy?"

"I don't know."

"When is she coming home?"

"I'm not sure." She smiles and continues to eat her food.

"This is good as always." Haruhi says.

"Thank you." Alesa starts laughing at Artia. We all look over at him. Misaki smiles. Artia has rice all over his face. Misaki picks him up and wipes his face up. He takes him upstairs. Haruhi is glaring at Usagi. What the heck is going on? Alesa looks at her uncle.

"May I be excused?" He nods. Alesa runs upstairs.

"I think Misaki should go home with you guys.." Kane looks at Usagi and I.

"Over my dead body." Haruhi says.

"What's wrong with that?" Kane asks.

"You don't hear everything he has said about his old life."

"You're right. I didn't. But I do know he's old enough to make his own decisions." She sighs. Misaki comes downstairs. He walks to the counter and grabs a cigarette.

"I thought you were quitting." Haruhi says.

"Until today, I haven't smoked in two months." Kane walks over to Misaki and takes the cigarette.

"Don't pick up bad habbits." He says while taking his cigarette away. "So we've been talking." Misaki looks at him with confusion.

"And?"

"We think it's best that you go home and stay with Usagi and Takahiro for a while."

"No."

"Why?" I ask standing up. He looks at me.

"Brother, your place is too small."

"You can stay at mine." Usagi says standing up. "Come home."

"No." Misaki walks into the living room. He grabs a giant teddy bear out of the closet and lays down on the couch. The clock chimes at midnight. Misaki sighs and stands up. "I just want to sleep and forget this day."

"Honey. When you wake up, she still won't be here." Haruhi says.

"I know." He walks to the fridge and grabs two bouquets of roses. He hands one to Kane.

"Will you watch the kids?" She nods.

"Come on." Kane says to us as he walks out the door. We walk to the elevator. Misaki presses the lobby button.

"Where are we going at midnight?" Takahiro asks.

"You'll see." Kane says as we walk out in the Lobby. We walk outside. It's a bit chilly, and pitch dark. We walk over to the parking lot. We get into a black sports car. We start to drive off.

"Want me to drive?" Kane asks.

"No." Misaki says.

"Come on little bro.." Kanes voice trails off.

"It's fine Kane." We pull into a cemetery. I'm confused. I look at Usagi. He looks just as confused as me.

"Mei's here." Misaki says.

"Of course she is. She is my sister. She remembers everything." We all get out of the car. We walk all the way down the stone road to the right. When we get to the end of the road we see a girl with short brown hair leaning against a tomb stone. I read the name on the stone. _Akiho Takahashi. _I frown. I look at Usagi. His eyes widen. Misak walks up to the left of the girl and Kane walks up to the right. They lay the flowers down. The girl looks up at Kane, then at Misaki.

"You came." She says.

"Of course I did." He was my kid.

"He would be two today." She puts her hands on her head and crys.

"Yes he would be." Misaki crouches down and gives her a hug. She crys in his arms. We sit there and watch. Kane walks over to us.

"He died two years ago from today?"

"Yea." Kane sighs.

"Where did he get the name Akiho?" I ask.

"From Usagi's name." I smile. Usagi looks down at his feet.

"Misaki picked it?"

"Yea. He picked Alesas too."

"That was our moms middle name."

"I know." Kane smiles.

"You do?"

"Yea."

"I thought he didn't talk about us."

"He don't. But he writes about you guys all the time. He even dedicated one of his books to each of you." I smile. He and the women stand up. She turns around and smiles at us.

"Who are your friends?" She asks Misaki.

"This is my brother Takahiro and his friend Usagi."

"Hi, I'm Mei. It's nice to meet you." She smiles. She looks at Misaki. "I gotta go rest up. My flight leaves in eight hours." She hugs him. He hugs her back. You can see the pain in her eyes. Misaki looks fine, but that doesn't mean he is. She walks away.

"So it's officially over?" Kane asks.

"Yea." Misaki smiles.

"What's going to happen?"

"I'm going to go home with Usagi and Takahiro." Kane smiles.

"As long as I can come visit." He smiles.

"Of course." Misaki says. He looks at me.

"If that's okay." I smile. Tears of Joy start to flow out.

"Of course."

"You guys can stay at my house." Usagi says while tussling his hair. Misaki smiles. And that was that. Misaki is coming home. I smile at myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**USAGIS POV.**

"Misaki?" I question as I walk in the living room. It's three in the morning. I came down for a drink of water.

"What?" I turn on the living room light. I smile. I can see his arm hanging off the edge of the couch. He has a giant teddy bear laying on top of him.

"When you got out of jail.. did you get this from our home."

"Yes." He says. I walk over to the chair next to the couch. I sit down and pull the bear off of him.

"What the hell are you doing Usagi?" He looks at me with anger. I put the bear on the ground. Misaki is shirtless. I have seen him shirtless many many times. But this time, I blushed. I push Misaki over. He;s squeezed against the back of the couch.

"What are you doing!" I lay on the couch and pull misaki into my chest

"Misaki..." My voice trails off

"Usagi." He grabs my shirt and begins to cry into my chest. I put my arms around him and hold him. "You left."

"What?"

"I loved you!" He continues to cry harder. "And you left." He sobs in my chest.

"I know you loved me." I smile. "You did name your kid after me." I kiss his head.

"Yea."

"Misaki. When you come home, I will never leave you again." He looks up at me.

"Usagi. Things have changed. I have a job. I have kids. Things will never be the same.. Besides I don't love you like I did then." My eyes widen and my heart stops. I get up.

"Goodnight Misaki. I will see you in the morning." I turn out the light and walk upstairs. I walk into Misakis bedroom and lay down next to Takahiro. I don't know how to handle him. I love him. I am perfectly willing to help him raise Alesa and Artia. I am willing to do everything for him to be back in my life. I roll over. I sigh. I get back out of bed and walk downstairs. I can't just sit here. I walk over to Misaki. He's sitting up with a cigarette in his hand. I take the cigarette and out it out. I grab him by the collar of his shirt and pull him up.

"I love you Misaki. I will do anything I have to. I will start from the bottom. I will make you fall in love with me all over again. I swear I will. Even if it takes forever." He starts to cry. "Stop crying." I say.

"It's impossible to stop crying once you've started."

"You said that once before." I wrap my arm around his waist. I pull him close and crush my lips against his. He opens his eyes wide.

"Usagi." He says as I pull away.

"You stopped crying." He frowns.

"Go to bed. Big day tomorrow. He pushes me away. I look at him before I fully disappear up the stairs. He shows a small smile. I haven't seen that smile in so long. I smile at myself, well because seeing Misaki happy, makes me happy.


	4. Chapter 4

MISAKIS POV

I wake up the next morning and sit up. Alesa and Artia are at the table eating. I see Takahiro sitting in the other chair. I sit up.

"Daddy!" Alesa runs up to me and throws her arms around me. I pull her into my lap.

"Hey princess."

"Aunt Haruhi said we're moving."

"Yes we are."

"Is mommy coming?" I sigh and put my head on Alesas.

"No sweetie. She's not."

"Okay."

"You and Artia are going to ride the train with Uncle Kane." She smiles.

"Okay." She runs off upstairs. Takahiro looks at me.

"I missed you." He says quietly. I look at him and smile.

"I missed you too."

"Why didn't you just come home?" He asks while walking over to me.

"I was in AA and doing probation stuff. I didn't want to bother you."

"Why didn't you go to Usagi's?"

"That's where all this stuff happened. I didn't want the memorys. I didn't want to have a relapse." Takahiro puts his hand on shoulder.

"I'm just glad you're coming home."

"I'm staying with Usagi technically."

"That's only an hour or so trip. Plus, I want you at least close to home." He smiles at me. I smile back. I stand up and walk upstairs. I walk into Alesa room and grab her clothes off the hook. I throw most of them in a large suit case. Sh can live without some of them. I ask Alesa to grab some of her favorite things. She grabs her baby blanket, some stuffed animals, and her picture album her mother has been working on her with.

"Daddy? Will you help me with my scrap book?" I smile at her.

"Of course I will." I grab her shoes and throw them in another suit case with her other items. I grab some of her favorite movies. I also grab some of the dolls she had laying around.

"Hey honey." Kane says to Alesa as he walks in the room.

"Uncle Kane!" She runs over to him.

"You ready to go?"

"Yea!"

"I still have to get Artias things." I say to him.

"I got it."

"What did you pack?"

"Clothes, shoes, toys, train set, games movies, blanket, pillow, stuffed animals, and his scrap book." I nod in approval.

"I'll take the kids, the suitcases and be on my way." I'm taking a different train over there later on. The trip is a 16 hour ride. I walk back downstairs with the kids and Kane. Takahiro an Usagi are going home with them too. Takahiro is waiting by the door. I set the suit cases down by him.

"Where's Usagi?"

"He's taking the train home with you." I look at him in confusion.

"He doesn't want you to be alone." Takahiro responds. Usagi walks in from the kitchen.

"You can go with them. I'll be fine."

"No. I'll go with you." Usagi responds.

"We have to go." Kane says. I have no time to argue. I kiss Alesa and Artia on the head.

"I love you guys." They smile and walk out the door in front of Takahiro and Kane who are dragging their suitcases behind them. I turn back and look at Usagi.

"Why did you stay?"

"I didn't want you to be alone...or stupid."

"I would have bee fine."

"I stayed anyway." I walk over and sit next to Usagi on the couch.

"Thank you." I mumble. He rubs the top of my head.

"For what?"

"Coming to find me with Takahiro. Who knows how I would be doing right now if you didn't." He smiles at me. "And for going home with me."

"Theres only one problem."

"What?"

"Since the train didn't have any bedroom cars available, we're sharing one."

"I shared a bed with you for three years. I'm used to it." I get up and walk upstairs. Usagi follows. I walk into my office. I walk to the door in the corner of the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Grabbing some stuff." I open the door. The room was filled with every single book I've ever wrote.

"How many novels have you wrote?"

"168." I reply.

"Wow."

"Yea. I'm surprised you guys didn't find me sooner."

"Why?"

"Because they sell my books in your local book stores."

"I never thought to look at a book store to find you." He smiles at me.

"Well you should have." I smile in return.

"So what are you looking for?" I pull a book off the shelf and hand it to him.

"Hold this." He opens it. He smiles.

"I wish I would have looked at a book store. Who knew you dedicated a book to Takahiro." I hand him another book. "One for Kane." I hand him another. "One for Mei. One for your parents. One for your kids. One for the memory of your third child." He keeps reading them off as I hand them to him. I hand him the last one. "And one for me." He smiles.

"I'm taking those ones with me." I smile. We walk back out into the office. He puts the books on the desk.

"Misaki?" I look at Usagi.

"Yea?" I question. Usagi wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck. I try to elbow him. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"I haven't had my Misaki fill in so long." He starts to rub his hands on my stomach and chest while licking my neck.

"Usagi! Stop!" Usagi picks me up and carries me to my bedroom. He throws me on my bed. I go to get up but Usagi pins me down. He kisses me deeply.

"Leaving you was a mistake." He kisses me again. "I should have never left you." He kisses me again. I try to push him off. "I love you Misaki." He kisses me again. I turn my head and try to push him off. It doesn't work. Misaki grabs my head and kisses me again. That was the last one. That was the last kiss before I surrendered and let Usagi take me.


End file.
